Quantify the effects of induced abortion on subsequent reproductive function by performing a classical cohort study of 16,500 women who collectively underwent 17,700 recorded abortions in the State of Hawaii between July, 1970, and July, 1974. Compare pregnancy outcome rates of pregnancies occurring to these women between January, 1971, and December, 1976, to rates of two control groups: the entire set of live births and fetal deaths for the period January, 1971, through December, 1976, minus those occurring to women in the "recorded abortion" group; and births or fetal deaths occurring to women with no recorded abortion history matched to the "recorded abortion" group by maternal age, racial background, residence (urban vs. rural), and birth order. Specifically, compare rates of fetal death, neonatal death, prematurity, ectopic pregnancy, and labor and delivery complications.